Study of mosquito iridescent virus (MIV), a pathogen of Aedes taeniorphynchus, to positively determine the feasibility of use as a biological agent in mosquito pest management. Electron microscope studies will be conducted to investigate the early events of infection in vivo and in vitro. Biochemical and biophysical studies will be conducted to characterize MIV DNA's (strains). Complementary studies will be made to evolve an ultrastructural model for MIV. Continued tissue culture study of MIV to determine feasibility of the method for propagation of the virus. Further emphasis on the physiopathology caused by MIV in the host.